Epic Rap Battles of Fanfiction
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Songfic parodia de Epic Rap Battles of History creado por Nicepeter y Epiclloyd Las compañías de Disney se enfrentan contra las compañías de Warner, para ver quien es la mejor empresa del entretenimiento. Batalla inspirada al video Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers


**Epic Rap Battles of Fanfiction**

* * *

 _Soundtrack: (Instrumental de_ _Western Philosophers vs Eastern Philosophers)_  
Escenario: Disneylandia

 **Pixar, Marvel And Walt Disney**

 **Vs**

Escenerio: Estudios Warner Bros.

 **Cartoon Network, Dc And Warner!**

 **Begin!**

* * *

 **DC** : Vengo desde el infinito para evitar una crisis

No son rivales para estos grandes comics

Váyanse al carajo, lo mío son los superhéroes.

 **CARTOON:** Y las caricaturas.

 **WARNER:** De grandes producciones.

 **CARTOON:** Con ingenio y…

 **WARNER:** Creatividad

 **DC:** Es fácil derrotar.

 **WARNER:** Y en las nominaciones…

 **LOS TRES:** ¡Premios ganar!

 **CARTOON:** Es claro que…

 **WARNER:** No vencerán.

 **DC:** Los vamos a super-ar.

 **LOS TRES:** Con mejores…

 **CARTOON:** Series.

 **LOS TRES:** Super…

 **DC:** Heroes.

 **LOS TRES:** Pelí…

 **WARNER:** Culas.

 **LOS TRES:** Ha ustedes ¡Destrozar!

* * *

 **DISNEY:** Yo ya me esperaba arrogancia semejante.

De grandes compañías

Sin respeto limitante.

 **PIXAR:** Requieren disciplina en sus personajes lunáticos

Deben enseñarle a los niños

A no ser maniáticos.

 **MARVEL:** ¡Dar fuertes golpes!

Y destruir su concentración.

 **DISNEY:** Nuestras historias serán honradas

Por cada generación.

 **MARVEL:** Pues felicidad…

 **PIXAR:** Creamos.

 **MARVEL:** Grandes mensajes…

 **DISNEY:** Servimos.

 **PIXAR:** Y se arrodillarán a la felicidad que…

 **DISNEY:** Com- _(Enseña la película clásica de la Bella y la Bestia)_

 **PIXAR:** par- _(Enseña la primera película de Toy Story)_

 **MARVEL:** timos. _(Enseña la película de Los Vengadores)_

* * *

 **CARTOON:** ¡Oh! Por su puesto que me voy a arrodillar

Cuando por segunda vez, vacíe mi tanque sobre Pixar. _(Hace una pose como si estuviera defecando mostrando por debajo la segunda película de Cars)_

Deben tener control de su i-no-cencia

Como este ca-nal

Con gran au-diencia.

 **WARNER:** ¡Aquí llegó Warner!

Perversas empresas como tú debo enfrentar.

Tienes envidia De mis personajes que no podrás Disney-ficar.

¡OH! _(Aparecen detrás de Warner los personas de Hanna Barbera y Looney Tunes)_

Falló en la misión de crear Grandes películas Live-action.

Más golpes doy, que película y serie que ya he mostrado.

 **DC:** Ya insultamos a Sony y Fox

Y voy por Universal.

Pixar piérdete lejos y no te metas a ¡Can-tar!

Los comics de Marvel no sol lo de antes

Y la gente dice ¡¿Qué Carajos?!

Desde que Kirby se fue tu gran calidad ya ha bajado.

* * *

 **MARVEL:** Mi universo es infinito Se expande por dimensiones.

Tú lo tienes chiquito, en las ligas menores.

No ganas la batalla, y pero la CIVIL WAR!

Pixie, pon ritmo que Disney va a cantar!  
 _(Bit box por parte de Pixar)_

 **DISNEY:** Que hipócrita es usted Warner

Vaya que no te gusta perder.

Tu orgullo me está molestando

En live-actions también has fallado.

Cartoon eres bueno, es lo que tú creés

Hiciste a tus clásicos unos bebés.

Gran mercancía querías ganar

Y la calidad dejaste bajar.

 **MARVEL:** Y todo empieza aquí

Con el oscuro de Dc.

Una disculpa de tus compas

Debes de Dcear no crees?

* * *

 **CARTOON:** No tengo nada que decir

A este In-Dcente.

Voy a decirles algo, deben tenerlo en mente.

¡Porque soy C-A-R-T-O-O-N!

Y como a Nickelodeon, destruirlos podré también.  
 _(Dc se vuelve contra Cartoon)_

 **DC:** ¡¿Indecente?! ¿Por qué no te cayas de una vez?

Y porfa aleja a mis héroes de tu Ben 10.

 **WARNER:** ¡Por favor Detective!

Basta de tanta oscuridad

Y demostrémosle a estos tontos

Lo que es originalidad.

 **DC:** No me va a sermonear

Este racista animal

Cuya antigüedad, se volvió controversial.

 **WARNER:** ¡Hay que aguardar!

A Warner no hay que enfrentar

Porque con Hanna va a dar

¡Una paliza a este par!

* * *

 **MARVEL:** Entre ellos se pelean

Chicos es nuestra oportunidad.

 **Pixar:** Pero recuerden

Nuestra intención es enseñarles nuestra habilidad.

 **MARVEL:** Arghh, Pixie no te quiero insultar.

Pero quien dijo que de moral

¡¿Tú me tienes que enseñar?!

 **PIXAR:** ¡Oh! No te quieres enfrentar

Con la mayor creación de Jobs y Lasseter

Debes escuchar bien

¡Vas a caer!

 **DISNEY:** ¡Hey! No voy a permitir

Que miembros de mi equipo

Sin sentido

Peleen como pollitos.

 **MARVEL:** ¡Ya! Disney Todo siempre tienes que alegrar.

¡¿Por qué no compras otra franquicia?!

¡Que también puedas arruinar!

 **DISNEY:** Ok, va veo ¿A si se quieren portar?

Esa cara fea te arruinaré como

Lo hiciste con Iron Man 3

Ustedes son de mi propiedad

¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

Vengan aquí

¡Y véanme mi blancanieves!

* * *

(Todos discuten entre ellos mientras el narrador termina)

 **¿Quién gana? ¿Quién sigue? ¡TU DECIDES!**

 **Epicas** …¡CAYENSE! Uff.. **Batallas de rap del fanfiction.**


End file.
